


Everyone Meet my Non-Imaginary Boyfriend

by stellacanta



Series: sheith let's play au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Let's Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: “Hey Shiro, come over here so that the viewers can see you.”





	Everyone Meet my Non-Imaginary Boyfriend

“Hey Shiro, come over here so that the viewers can see you.”

Shiro froze when he heard his boyfriend call him over. He turned to see Keith gesturing to the empty chair that he had rolled over next to him. He pointed a finger to himself at confusion. “Uh, are you sure about that? I know you’re busy and-“

Keith only sighed loudly in response. “-yes, I’m sure Shiro. I wouldn’t have gotten the stupid chair over if I wasn’t.” He made a beckoning gesture and gestured to the chair once again. Shiro could tell from the look his boyfriend was giving him that Keith would just forcibly drag him into it if he didn’t walk over in the next few seconds or so.

Shiro gave an exasperated sigh. “Fine.” Nonetheless, Shiro approached the chair hesitantly and sat down woodenly. The two had talked about Keith bringing in Shiro to one of his streams, but he hadn’t thought this would be how it would have happened. “Uh, hi guys.” The older man gave a weak wave and looked just past the cameras. He felt suddenly self-conscious about his appearance even as Keith shook his head.

“Sorry, about my boyfriend guys, he can get a bit shy at the weirdest times.  Oh and I hope you believe me now when I say that Shiro is actually a real person and not an imaginary friend that I made up.” Keith rolled his eyes as he remembered the gentle chiding that he got from his viewers and handed the spare controller to Shiro. “Now take this mister and let’s play some Binding of Isaac why don’t we?” Keith watched the comment scroll by the side of his screen and smirked when he saw the heart-eye emojis and the incoherent internet screams of ‘OMG HE’S HOT’ and ‘FYREON YOU SLY DOG, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING HIM FROM US’. He nudged Shiro when he felt the other man grab the controller from his hands. He pointed to the comments that scrolled up the side. “See, they like you already.”

“Even with the scar and the messy bed head? Are you sure your viewers aren’t just a bunch of clones of you? I find it kind of hard to believe that everyone has the same bad taste in men as you do.” Shiro scrolled through the list of co-op characters, and muttered to himself as he considered each one. He pointedly ignored the comments as he did so.

Keith side-eyed the comments as he waited for his boyfriend to finish choosing his character. “Yep, pretty sure. In fact, they seem to find the scar sexy.” He nudged Shiro again. “Just admit it already that you’re nervous you’re going to embarrass yourself in front of millions of viewers by showing just how bad you are at in this game?”

Shiro didn’t miss a beat when his chosen character appeared in game and the timer started on top. “Oh yeah? I seem to have distinct memories of getting shouted at when I beat that one boss that you were having trouble with in the beginning. Oh, that and being out nearly $1000 because we had to replace the monitor after you threw your controller into it and broke the damn thing.” Frankly, he was glad his boyfriend had chosen to tease him when he did. It allowed him to relax into the light-hearted ribbing that they found themselves engaging in at times.

Keith’s eyes narrowed at the comment. “Oh, you’re on dude. Get ready to get your ass pounded right here, right now.” The comments exploded with emojis, winky faces, and innuendos as he navigated his character to the first room. Besides him, Shiro gave a bark of laughter that he only managed to get under control as they swiftly worked to clear the room.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I went with Binding of Isaac because it’s a game I’m familiar with.   
> What was the boss that Shiro beat that Keith was having trouble? I’m going with either Larry Jr. in a bad room layout or Blighted Ovum.


End file.
